A major emphasis during this budget period will be continued work on the psychosocial data including the relationship ofsocial support and personality type with CHD and all cause mortality. Additionally, all psychosocial scales will be analyzed for associations with the degree of atherosclerosis in 125 men who completed the questionnaire and have had theprotocol autopsy.